You're Mine
by FluffyMerMer
Summary: What happens when built up feelings of jealousy and forbidden love finally surface in Yukio? Yaoi boyxboy


**This took me all night o.o You are welcome XD YukioxRin is not officially number two on my top five favorite yaoi pairings. I have a friend who reblogs every possible picture of this pairing on Tumblr, and so me being curious, I decided to google more of them since I was bored today. This was an all day event, which resulted in this wonderful fic. So thank me, or my friend, but either way, enjoy (:**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters :P_**

* * *

He was sitting on his bed, quietly reading his book when he heard the familiar footsteps of his sibling enter the room. He glanced to the figure out of the corner of his eye, but focused right back to his book. His brother stretched and yawned before he removed his school uniform jacket and placed it on the back of his desk chair.

"Rin, where were you?" asked his authoritative, yet younger brother.

"Out, did you eat anything?" he asked, smiling sweetly, hoping to avoid the fact that he had blown off studying that night.

"I did not. Who were you with?" Yukio pushed up his glasses.

"Oh ya know, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, and the others." Rin sat on the bed at the end of Yukio's feet, leaning against the adjacent wall. The brown haired twin narrowed his eyes and looked back at his book. His disliked the fact that Rin and Bon had started to get along. He thought he couldn't stand it when they didn't get along, but now that Rin is spending more time elsewhere, Yukio disapproves. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous.

"You skipped out on your studies. You're going to fail your tests. You want to be an exorcist, you have to study," Yukio said, while his eyes scanned the pages.

Rin rolled his eyes and stretched his arms behind his head. "I'll study twice as hard tomorrow, I'm sleepy." He rubbed his eye. Yukio glanced over. _That's adorable._

Before he knew it Rin was asleep. He didn't have to look up from his book to hear his brother's breathing slow into that content sleeping sound. Now that it was quiet he couldn't focus on his book. His mind was surrounded with thoughts of his precious brother and Bon together. Why couldn't that be him?

The older, yet smaller boy stirred in his sleep. In this process he went from sitting up to laying between Yukio's legs with his head on his stomach. The brown haired boy was startled, but he smiled sweetly at his sleeping brother. He closed his book and laid it on the night stand beside his bed. Yukio then slowly ran his fingers through his brother's hair. It felt perfect.

He hated how such thoughts of his brother were wrong, but he couldn't help himself. They've been together since before birth, and he vowed to protect Rin. Rin was his. What if he...? Yukio softly moved his hand from Rin's head to his abdomen where he lifted up the boy's shirt carefully. He felt the skin under the shirt. It was so smooth. Rin stirred.

"Yu...ki...o.." Rin's eyes fluttered open. "What're you...?" Yukio wrapped his arms around the boy who was still sitting in between his legs.

"Shhhh, Rin," Yukio whispered in his ear. "You're so cute," he smirked and licked his ear ever-so-softly. Yukio had no idea what possessed him to do this now, but he wasn't backing away. He was going with his instincts this time.

"Yukio...?" Rin turned his head so he could try and get a view of his brother, but Yukio caught him by the chin and placed a kiss on the smaller boy's lips. Rin's eyes read 'surprised,' but soon enough he melted into the kiss. Yukio's hand travelled further up his brother's shirt until his fingers found his small perk nipples. Rin pulled away and Yukio noticed the blush across his face. The younger brother felt his pants tighten around him. Yukio also saw that Rin's pants seemed to have gotten tighter around him too.

"Dammit, Rin," he cursed. "Yuki-" He couldn't take it anymore. Before Rin could finish speaking, Yukio turned himself over and hovered over the smaller boy, tracing his hand from his nipples to the hem of his pants, stopping at his hip bone. "Rin, I can't wait any longer," said Yukio, his voice a growl.

"It's okay." Yukio looked up to his brother. "I've wanted this too," he smiled. Yukio didn't hesitate anymore. He took off Rin's shirt and Rin took off Yukio's. Yukio then kissed him passionately, but soon left his lips and made his way down his neck and chest. Rin curled his fingers in Yukio's hair. "Nghh..."

Yukio could feel Rin's pants tighten more beneath him. That was his next goal. The brown haired twin kissed his stomach softly while taking his time to pull down his brother's pants. "Nghh Yuuuukiiooo hurry up." He stopped and smirked, averting his gaze up to his older brother.

"What's the magic word?"

Rin was lost in ecstasy.

"P-please Yukio. I want your hot mouth around my cock." That was it. Yukio pulled off Rin's pants and boxers in one shot. Rin's toes curled from the mix of the cold air and Yukio's hot breath.

Rin ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair while he slowly licked up his shaft. "Hhhhaaahhhhh..." Yukio took the whole length in his mouth and then Rin's fingers tightened in his hair. "Ahhhhhhh...nghhh..." Yukio sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, while swirling his tongue around Rin's hot member.

"Yu-Yukio! Nghhhh! I'm gonna..!" Yukio abruptly stopped and brought his face back up to his brother's.

"We don't want that too soon now, do we?" he smirked, then kissed Rin's nose gently. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He parted his lips slightly, which gave Yukio the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into his brother's wet cavern. As they fought for dominance, Yukio inserted a finger into Rin's tight hole.

"Ahhhhhh Yukio!" Rin bit his lip as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Yukio kissed his forehead and inserted another finger, scissoring his tight hole; preparing him. He then unzipped and pulled down his pants, stroking his member.

"Rin. This is going to hurt a little bit, but it'll be okay." Rin looked up at him, a blush still adorning his face and nodded. He looked like a child. It was cute.

Yukio placed himself at Rin's entrance and pushed in slowly. "Ahhhhhhh...mmnnggghh...Yukio..." He pushed himself all the way in, and then back out. "Yukio...harder..." The brown haired twin didn't wait. He thrusted into his brother harder and faster, adoring the sounds coming from his throat. Rin's back arched and he clenched the sheets beneath him until his knuckles were white. "Haaahhhh...hahhhh..."

Yukio then grabbed Rin's member and started pumping to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Ahhhh...Yuki..o..." He slammed into his brother harder and finally found that sweet spot. "Nggghhhhhh! Ahhhh! Yukio! hhhhaahhhhh..." The younger twin pumped his brother's member harder, still keeping rhythm with the thrusts. "Nahhhh! Yukio! I'm gonna cum!"

Rin spilled his seed on both of their chests, and with one last thrust Yukio released inside of his brother. He collapsed on Rin and kissed his sweetly. Rin pushed Yukio off of him, but tried his hardest not to move. His brown haired brother wrapped him up in his arms and held him tight.

"You're mine," he said, kissing his older brother's forehead. Rin curled up into his arms.

"I know. I love you Yukio."

"I love you too Rin."

* * *

**So again, I hope you enjoyed it (: Let me know what you think! I will definitely have more fics coming up in the near future!**


End file.
